


Explosion(Sleuth x Raven)

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pls kill me, Short, Smut, uh voice kink I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enjoy this cringey Fortnite thing. Your only warning: I don’t know how to write smut.





	Explosion(Sleuth x Raven)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: I CAN’T WRITE SMUT! :””””””D

“DAMMIT!” Sleuth yelled as he was pulled to the side by Raven. The large explosion sounded and the knock-back nearly threw them forward with the wall. Their chests rose and fell heavily. The adrenaline from Sleuth’s body drained as Jonesy crept around the wall.  
“That good enough?” The blonde default asked. Raven nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He said. He pulled his hold back to reveal his pale skin and purple hair. The long scar across his face was obvious. Sleuth and Jonesy blinked. He’d never really shown his face to much people. Rook, Cloaked Shadow, and Cuddle Team Leader said they’d known, and they had complimented on how rugged he looked, and it was quite true. Sleuth felt his face turn red and sweaty. Goddamn, someone like turned him on. Maybe it was just the brilliant purple eyes that glowed through the hood, or the deep voice that floated through his ears when Raven said:  
“What are you looking at?” Raven snarled, tugging the hood back over his head, casting his face in a shadow once more.  
“Ah, nothing,” Sleuth lied. He tilted his hat over his face to shield himself from the embarrassment of his companion realizing he, quite honestly, loved him. As they walked back to the base, he tried to make Raven keep talking, wanting to hear that brilliant, deep, comforting voice that made Sleuth melt, despite being the hardest detective he knew. As Raven kept talking, he became more and more pissed until he finally pinned him against the nearest building as they ventured through Tilted.  
“What the hell do you want?!” He shrieked at Sleuth, who let out a light whimper. The light in his hood faltered for a second. “What. The. Fuck. Was that?”  
...  
Ugh, Sleuth was getting hard off of being yelled at. What was wrong with him? Raven pulled the hat off of Sleuth’s head to reveal the pursed lips, the closed eyes, and the red face. Sleuth’s hands flew to his face, covering it as Raven tried to figure out what was wrong.  
Raven got off of him immediately. “Sick fuck...” he said, when his eyes met the bulge trying to escape Sleuth’s coat and pants. Raven chuckled as he cupped the erection.  
“You really tried to get me to talk for THIS? Such a degenerate. You’re so dirty, so impure...” he whispered to him, his breath soft against Sleuth’s ear. Raven was sure if he could see his face, the detective’s eyes would be rolled up in complete ecstasy. They both were lucky that nobody else was out in Tilted currently. Raven removed Sleuth’s coat, unbuckling his belt and tugging down his pants. Raven took the easy way and with his claws, ripped the last layer of clothing blocking him and Sleuth’s cock. As he torturously tore, the brilliant pink tip peeked out from the tear, before the whole thing greeted Raven’s eyes. It was pretty average, a wonderful brown, just like his skin, the tip so much different. Raven curled his claws around the stunning cock, making Sleuth moan. “He must not do this much, then.” Raven thought to himself. As he stroked it, he let Sleuth remove his hood to kiss him, their lips soft against one another. In the distance, John Wick passed around Tilted to hear the loud, echoing moans of Raven and Sleuth.  
“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing. :)


End file.
